


Preventable Accidents

by Msfire



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire
Summary: The fact of the matter is, almost all accidents are preventable. Especially those that could have been averted by paying better attention to one's surroundings during inclement weather.





	Preventable Accidents

The problem wasn’t that it was Nicole’s fault. (She would in fact, swear up and down for the next five years that it was absolutely NOT her fault before Waverly takes pity on her about the whole thing. Wynonna never does.) The problem was, that despite it not being her fault, she was the one who had to tell Waverly what happened. 

Nicole had been doing her evening patrol wandering her way down the few off-streets of Purgatory. Glad she was in her warm car despite the misting rain coming down outside, she spotted someone leaning off the back of the old warehouse. Condemned as it was, the two-storey building absolutely shouldn’t have visitors. Especially on the old roof that hadn’t seen repairs in at least 20 years. Radioing into the station, she made her way towards the building. 

Lonnie could barely handle answering the phone, waiting for him to back her up was going to take way longer than Nicole supposed it would to just yell and hope the intruders were the usual teen pains in the ass who used this death-trap for a place to drink. Besides, she was eager to get back to the homestead for a movie date with Waverly.

So, our hero made her way to the warehouse, parked her cruiser with the lights on outside the main doors and made her way towards them. Checking her surroundings carefully, she pulled the door and swept her eyes through the place. Frustratingly, there was nothing besides a few boxes, one giant rusting mess of machinery, lots of empty beer, and a staircase. Annoyed and quickly becoming wet from the rain at her back she pulled out her flashlight and made her way to the staircase. 

Though unaware at the time, after the fact she knew this was when she should have just stayed on the bottom level and waited for Lonnie to show up.

At the top of the stairs she found her troublemakers at the far west wall. Wynonna Earp and Doc Holliday. Spying the dying hellfire on the floor she surprised Wynonna mid celebratory dance with her flashlight beam. Wynonna, coming down from a surprisingly high fist-pumping jump, yelped, slipped on the rain wet floor, and crashed backwards through the window.

“Wynonna!” Yelled Doc, as he quickly ran for the now glassless hole in the wall.

“Oh Shit!” Yelled Nicole, as she practically fell down the flight of stairs in her haste to reach Wynonna.

Nicole would swear, this was not her fault. Waverly would hum agreement, then turn to look at her sister. Her sister would turn up her nose and still manage to glare Nicole into the floor. But, that was for later, for now she found herself in the lobby of the small hospital. Phone in one hand face in the other, she listened to the line ring, waiting for her girlfriend to pick up. 

“Hi, cutie”, Waverly sang, “Done for the night already?’

“Waverly, hi. So, not quite. Actually, and let me preface this with, Wynonna is actually fine but--”

“Fine? Oh God, what happened Nicole? Where are you?

So Nicole went on to tell Waverly why they were at the hospital. That Wynonna, lucky heir that she was, fell from the second storey of a filthy warehouse and onto rain muddied ground, only to have a concussion, some bruised ribs, and a few cuts from the glass of the window. She then listened to Waverly scrambling for her jacket and keys. Listened to her run for the Jeep, switch to the bluetooth and rant about how angry she was about everyone’s actions as she made her way into town. 

Which incidentally, was how Nicole heard the next part of the story. (Although, this part she would carry guilt over forever. Despite Waverly’s insistence that it was all Wynonna’s fault. Wynonna does not agree.)

Waverly, mad enough for Nicole to hear her grind the Jeep from second to third gear. Waverly, mad enough to call all three of them idiots about six different ways in more than one language. Waverly Earp, who just wanted her girlfriend to get off work to start their evening, hydroplaned and put the Jeep in a ditch. 

Nicole, who had been following Waverly’s rant as best as she could, lost all the blood in her face at the scream. The loud crashing noise and sound of Waverly having the wind knocked out of her, dropped Nicole to her knees. Before the scream could leave her own throat, she heard a sharp intake of breath and a cough. 

“Waverly! Christ, are you ok? Oh my God. Waverly, say something!”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I hate today.”

After another seventy minutes, another hospital intake, and another examination with x-rays, Nicole found herself sitting between two angry Earps. Hands loosely cradling the cast around Waverly’s wrist, eyes filled with tears, Nicole apologized quietly over and over as the women at her sides argued back and forth about which of them had a worse concussion. 

Randy Nedley, the long-suffering sheriff in town slipped each of them a booklet as they slept. 

Preventing Slips and Falls in the Warehouse Workplace  
Safe Driving in Unsafe Circumstances  
Proper Police Procedure for Approaching Probable Perps

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a bad attempt at telling a joke about wynonna being hard headed...that i technically forgot to tell.


End file.
